Talk:Character
can someone do somethign to this —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Skuld ( ) 15:28 22 October 2005. :I can thing of many things I can do to this artilce, none of them pleasant. :) --Karlos 02:57, 23 October 2005 (EST) This is pretty well linked, even disregarding the character stubs. If people felt the need to link it, it should probably stay. --Fyren 17:02, 27 October 2005 (EST) Why are they called "toons" anyway?--Risuko Family 18:54, 14 December 2007 (UTC) :According to Wikipedia:Avatar (computing), which was linked from wikipedia:toon (disambiguation), they are called toons because animated avatar pictures look like cartoons. As characters are also referred to as "avatars", since they represent a person, and the fact that they move, they are referred to as "toons" just as animated avatars are --Gimmethegepgun 19:43, 14 December 2007 (UTC) Protected This article seems to be a target for Spambots (for whatever reason). To that end I've protected it. Post complaints, comments, etc here. --Rainith 11:49, 25 February 2006 (CST) :Stuff to add: :*Two extra slots available with purchase of Factions. (Six combined.) :*Further slots available for purchase at $9.99 (USD) each. :-- Dashface 08:50, 24 April 2006 (CDT) ::I've unprotected it for registered users now (we didn't have the ablility to do that before) so edit as you see fit. --Rainith 11:08, 24 April 2006 (CDT) ::By the way, I don't think the costs should be mentioned. And if they are, also mention the Eu cost (10E per). — Stabber ✍ 11:15, 24 April 2006 (CDT) Character Slots Do we know this to be true: "up to 2 additional character slots for each additional campaign."? I hadn't seen anything from ArenaNet saying that, but I may have missed it. To the best of my knowledge, all we know for sure at this point is that 1 campaign = 4 slots, 2 campaigns = 6 slots, 3 campaigns = ? (maybe still 6, maybe 7 or 8, nothing official yet that I've seen). --I am 161.88 11:25, 19 May 2006 (CDT) names Can u get in trouble with anet if you take an NPC name as your characters name? Myself and other people ive seen have npc names and stuff, they were avalable so we took those names, i dont see anything in the EULA that says its illegal... -Chrisworld 20:29, 6 October 2007 (UTC) :I don't see this being a problem, but if it was, you would just get a notice to change your character's name, just as if it was offensive. RoseOfKali 00:47, 13 November 2008 (UTC) 26? How do we know that we can only purchase up to 26 slots? Has someone actually done this and maxed out? O_o RoseOfKali 00:47, 13 November 2008 (UTC) :In the accounts & characters section You actually can have up to 34 slots. --Alf's Hitman 00:55, 13 November 2008 (UTC) ::HAHAHA, DISREGARD THAT, I SUCK COCKS. Actually you can have 35 if you add NF bonus key found in NF Pre-Order Edition. --Alf's Hitman 00:58, 13 November 2008 (UTC) :::Lol. Good to know. :P That's some intensive self-verbal-abuse. (Please, forgive me if that was a random, honest, self-descriptive comment.) RoseOfKali 01:15, 13 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Rose was right, you can purchase 26 slots maximum on an account. You get 2 slots for having an account at all, 2 for owning each campaign, then 1 from the Nightfall bonus pack. So if you have all three campaigns and the Nightfall bonus, you can have a maximum of 35 characters on your account. If all you have is one campaign, you'll be limited to 2 + 2 + 26 = 30 slots. —Dr Ishmael 01:19, 13 November 2008 (UTC) :::::I'm only using teh interwebz to it's full potential. I can of course add boob pictures to balance it, because boobs are always related. --Alf's Hitman 01:21, 13 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::Yay boobs! —Dr Ishmael 01:34, 13 November 2008 (UTC)